Everything will be Alright
by waterpheonixdragon
Summary: One-Shot: On the anniversary of Tadashi's death, Hiro visits his brother's grave where he tells him everything that has happened.


**Hi Everybody! Waterpheonixdragon here! So, I decided, after reading tons of Big Hero Six fanfictions, to publish one of my own! This is my first story (a one-shot) that I wrote so criticism is welcome! (BUT NO FLAMING!) I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

San Fransokyo was just as bustling today as it was yesterday. But for Hiro, it was different. The sky was a gloomy grey, and it greeted him as Hiro exited the café, carrying a bag of freshly baked pastries. Saying goodbye to his aunt Cass as she opened up The Lucky Cat, the boy quietly walked down the street, avoiding the people rushing around.

Hiro stopped by a flower shop where he ordered a small bouquet of flowers, their petals a stark contrast against the gloomy sky. Carrying them with a sort of gentleness, Hiro continued along the frenzied street. He smiled and waved at friendly strangers, but his heart ached slightly as he thought about his task looming ahead. He stopped and bought a box of matches and a couple of incense sticks at a nearby candle shop, placing them carefully into his bag.

As he patiently stood by the traffic light waiting for it to change, he caught sight of a young boy perched on top of his older brother's shoulders. His vision slightly blurred as past memories flashed before Hiro's eyes. The light turned green, but his body remained frozen. Soon, he would be there.

Hiro eventually arrived at a rusty and foreboding black gate. The gate groaned as Hiro pushed it open and walked down the stone path, still slightly wet from the morning dew. His eyes scanned across many tombstones, but then fell on one in particular. Stopping in front of it, Hiro read the tombstone once more.

 ** _Here lies Tadashi Hamada, A brave and loving nephew and brother._**

 ** _May he rest in peace._**

Hiro smiled sadly as he laid the bouquet of flowers on the grave and stuck the incense sticks into the soft ground. Pulling out a match and the small variety of pastries, he lighted the incense and offered the food to his dead brother. Then, Hiro knelt down.

"Hey...Tadashi. It's been awhile." Hiro said quietly. The wind blew softly, his hair swaying slightly. How long has it been since he buried Tadashi into the ground? Too long it had seemed. Scratching the back of his head, Hiro continued to talk.

"A lot of things has happened, bro. Aunt Cass is doing really well, as well as Baymax and your friends." The boy calmly stated. Hiro took a deep breath to steady himself.

"I...finally caught your murderer. It was Dr. Callaghan. Ironic, isn't it? Since you went back to save him in the first place." Hiro muttered that last part with sudden bitterness. The wind seemed to pick up, howling at this revelation. Hiro sighed.

"...I guess I should explain, huh? After you died, I lost the will to do anything. Going to school seemed too much of a struggle, so I stayed at home, mourning over you. Aunt Cass tried to force me to go out, but I didn't listen. It was months after you had died until I started to come around, but not much. Which was how Baymax appeared again." Hiro laughed at this.

"I had stubbed my toe when I got up, and Baymax responded. Just like how you programmed him to be. Anyways, that's when everything changed." Hiro explained as he closed his eyes in reminiscence.

"That's the beginning of how I found out that there was someone reproducing my microbots. That's how I made a suit of armor and programmed fighting skills into Baymax. That's how I got your friends to join me to form a group of heroes. That's how we discovered a hidden lab. A-And..." Hiro's eyes snapped open as his face began to contort into a mask of rage.

"A-And...A-and..." Suddenly, the boy grabbed his hair.

"AND THAT'S HOW I FOUND OUT DR. CALLAGHAN MURDERED YOU!" Hiro screamed out. "He was the person who you died trying to rescue, he was the one who started the fire, and he was the one who killed you!" Hiro stared at the grass as he began to shake and pull on his hair.

"I-I...When I saw him, I was shocked. I demanded to know why he was still alive, why he was doing this. I wanted to know how he could do this, how he can kill without an ounce of remorse...But he didn't care, and I snapped." Hiro whispered.

"I wanted him dead. I wanted revenge on the person who took your life. So, I did something unforgivable. I took your hard drive from Baymax and left the fighting one in him. He became a weapon...The others detained him, so Callaghan got away. I...I was just so consumed by revenge, I hadn't realize I made Baymax try to do something against his will, your will. I am still ashamed to this day." Hiro confided, eyes not moving away from the incense as it burned away.

"...Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred...they helped. They told me that you wouldn't have wanted this. That you didn't want anyone to die for you. Deep down, hidden by my rage, I knew that too." The boy said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"So, we went to stopped Callaghan from murdering someone else. And along the way, we rescued his daughter, Abigail, who was stuck in an interdimensional portal. That would be another story to fill you in on later though. Baymax...He got hit by some debris when we were going back to the entrance. So, he used his last trick to use the blaster of his hand to push Abigail and me to the weakening portal opening, and he got stuck there." Hiro looked up to the sky as tears continued to drip down his face.

"I was devastated. I had lost yet another dear to me." Hiro said with melancholy. "Abigail was fine, and Callaghan was sent to jail. I mourned for Baymax like I had with you...But..." Then, Hiro smiled through his tears.

"When I was looking at the last memento of him, I found your hard drive. So I recreated Baymax, and he retained his memories from before. Since then, we continued to act as heroes with the others. We're now known as Big Hero 6." Light appeared from the sky as the dark clouds parted, shining down brightly on Hiro. Hiro's tears finally stopped, and his smile grew on his face.

"So now everything's okay. Aunt Cass is happy for me since I'm going to the university, and your friends are my friends now. Baymax...well, he's still Baymax. And I think I can finally come in terms with your death."

"Rest in peace, Tadashi. Everything is alright now." Hiro stood up, bowed, and left, leaving behind his offerings for Tadashi. Smiling happily, Hiro continued walking, unaware of the phantom behind the tombstone.

Tadashi gave a warm smile as his brother disappeared from the cemetery, and he looked down at the offerings.

"...I know, Hiro. I've been watching you from above, and I know that you will be alright." Then he vanished, like the wind, leaving behind only a single cherry blossom petal.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a review or like!**


End file.
